Trust
by hikao-chan
Summary: He made her cry and now he doesn't know what to do.. How does the Child of God help the jealous Rikkai Dai Junior Ace and a certain Ryuzaki Sakuno get back together? KiriSaku?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis :D

**A/N:** YAY! This is the first fanfic I've published! (I was really aiming for something with a LOT of romance in it.. but I was too.. err.. lazy to actually write/finish one for that matter).

This is for my favorite writer of all time : **Macve**! (I apologize for not publishing that EijiSaku fic that I've mentioned even though you keep encouraging me to finish it.. T~T I've actually given up on it since some.. err.. difficulties came up xD)

Btw, I REALLY **LOVE **the Rikka Dai Regulars especially Yukimura and Akaya ! Just wanted to share that piece of irrelevant info. _(laughs)_

What else? Oh. English is just my second language so I hope you could go easy on the reviews. LOL. just kidding. **CONSTRUCTIVE criticisms** are **VERY WELCOME** here :D If you find the characters a bit OOC please inform me. I'm actually enjoying writing this a/n thing so before this becomes longer than the story itself let me end it he-

* * *

**_TRUST_**

**_

* * *

_**

* * *

She was crying. He wanted her to stop but his pride won't let him do anything. Kirihara Akaya had just said a lot of mean things to his girlfriend, Ryuzaki Sakuno. They had been dating for almost three months now and it all went smoothly except for the times when they would fight.

He knew it was normal for couples to have a fight. His senpais told him so; however he feels that their words weren't making him feel that _this_ fight is normal because it's the first time she actually cried.

The reason for their fight was because of a certain boy wearing a white cap. Before they started dating, Akaya was well aware of Sakuno's feelings for that brat. She would always stutter and blush in front of Ryoma Echizen and make him lunch and cheer for hi- _Stop it Akaya! You're getting angry again! Devil Akaya might come out if you continue being like this!_ he reprimanded himself. That part of Sakuno's life was already over because she was with _him_ now not with that cocky prince. She told him she loved him and he would hold on to her words.

BUT. Why oh why did he still let his jealousy get the better of himself! He saw them together just a few moments ago, walking side by side and she was laughing. He felt something painful in his chest. He stomped over to where they were and saw the surprised but happy look on Sakuno's face.

His face however remained angry and without answering his girlfriend's questioning look when he held her wrist tightly, he pulled her away from Ryoma and went to the nearest park to _talk_. Talk. That was supposed to be what they were gonna do but he just yelled at her and told her mean things. He regretted doing so when he saw the hurt and tears that filled the pair of large chocolate eyes.

A few more minutes passed without him doing anything then just when he decided to hug her, ask for forgiveness, an explanation and throw away his pride, the object of his affections already started to run away from him.

He wanted to chase her but his feet had a mind of their own and just stayed put. He was so frustrated and he didn't know what to do. He started running without thinking of where to actually go and surprisingly, found himself going to the tennis courts of Rikkai Dai.

He went to the locker rooms and grabbed his spare racket and immediately proceeded to a nearby wall to vent out his anger and frustration. He knew that if he played with a person the result would be quite.._eventful_.

With him earning a slap from Sanada and a hundred laps or so from Yukimura while the unlucky person who played with him would have probably gotten injured. When that news reached his Sakuno, he was sure she would be worried about him and would scold him lightly about tennis not being used as a means to vent out his anger or hurt people. _That_ would be the case if they didn't have a fight a while ago. This brought him back to his dilemma and made him more frustrated than ever before.

_SHIT!_

He was now hitting the ball with his full force and continued like this for another half hour. He wasn't aware that he had already attracted the attention of some of his teammates particularly, Sanada Genichirou and Yukimura Seiichi.

"Should I make him stop?" Sanada asked a very quiet Yukimura. Instead of answering, Yukimura asked him to lend him his racket. He then picked up a tennis ball from the ground. He was confused at what Yukimura would do but his face didn't show it. It was his usual cold and stoic face.

Before he could ask, Yukimura already positioned himself and threw the ball up in the air. He hit it and with utmost accuracy the ball had collided with Akaya's tennis ball making the Junior Ace stop and look at the one who dared to interrupt.

"B-Buchou!"

Yukimura just laughed at his teammate's reaction and walked towards him with Sanada following his action. He stopped a few feet away and looked at the wall Akaya was hitting the ball against. He could see a few cracks on it and concluded that there's something wrong. He glanced at Sanada and from the looks of it they were thinking the same thing.

"Is something bothering you, Akaya?" he asked even though he already had a hunch about the _someone_ not the something that was bothering him. He still continued to look at the wall and when there was no response he turned to Akaya. The latter didn't return his gaze and was just looking at the ground. Yukimura sighed and told Sanada to watch over the other regulars and keep them busy. Sanada replied with a nod and swiftly went back to the tennis courts.

He was sure that their fukubuchou would be very thankful not to be the one to handle this kind of situation. Sanada was the one who disciplined their teammates while he was the one who is responsible for their physical, mental and social well-being. He wasn't a nosy person to dwell into other people's lives but he would gladly do so if that meant a better performance from his teammates.

He told Akaya to follow him and they sat at a bench that was located a bit far from the tennis courts. He wanted to make Akaya feel at ease with the location and he didn't want any of the other Rikkai Dai regulars to hear their conversation. _Though I guess none of my teammates would actually dare to put their noses in other people's business. _He chuckled lightly at his thoughts and just brushed off the is-there-something-funny-look that Akaya was giving him.

"So, what's wrong?" he asked and looked at the wide space of concrete, trees and a few school buildings in front of them. He was sure that if he looked at Akaya, his kohai would feel embarrassed about sharing his problem. A few seconds passed before he heard his answer.

"Sakuno and I had a fight. It was because of that stupid Echizen brat. I saw them together and I got jealous. I didn't even ask any explanation from her and yelled at her and I- and then- but I was- she was cryin- I-argg!" Akaya spoke incoherently and grabbed his hair with both hands. Yukimura could feel the regret and frustration from Akaya's voice. He was also surprised that Akaya actually told him that. He was getting his persuading skills ready because he thought it would be hard to make him talk.

This only meant that the problem was of utmost importance for the second year and he could sense that Akaya really wanted someone to _help_ him solve it.

"You had a fight because you were jealous of that boy and you made her cry?"

". . ."

Yukimura shook his head a smile forming his lips. He gazed up at the clear blue sky before continuing.

"Did you ever wonder why God did not give us the gift to read minds of other people?" he asked and saw that Akaya had a knotted forehead. He is sure that their Junior Ace is thinking how would his question be related to their topic right now. He smiled appreciatively when Akaya had pondered on the question for a few minutes before answering.

"Maybe because if we were able to read minds of other people then speaking would just be a waste of time and our mouths would lose one of its purpose?" the Junior Ace retorted.

"That could also be a reason," he chuckled,

"But for me, I think that God didn't give us this gift so that we could have the chance to trust and be trusted by others," he could sense that his teammate wanted him to continue.

"It would be best to trust Ryuzaki-san and not let your jealousy get in the way. Being jealous could be a sign of love but misplaced jealousy is different from that. You know that you're the one who started this fight whether unintentionally or not, it is still your fault so that means it would be right if you are the first to approach her and ask for forgiveness," he finished.

"But what if she doesn't want to talk to me? Or what if she doesn't accept my apology?" Akaya said with a hint of panic.

"You have to _trust_ her," Yukimura stated and smiled reassuringly. He stood up and walked away. After a couple of steps he looked back to see Rikkai Dai's Junior Ace running towards the exit gates of their school. His smile widened at the sight and gave himself a mental pat in the back. He noticed that Sanada was now coming towards him but his eyes were also looking at Akaya's running figure.

"I thought you loved her," Sanada pointed out.

_So he also had an idea of Akaya's problem, huh_. Yukimura thought and mentally chuckled. When he saw Sanada waiting for his reply, he just shrugged his shoulders and continued threading towards the tennis courts.

Sanada looked at their captain's retreating back and decided not to ask any further when the Child of God spoke.

" I trust him to make her happy," Yukimura Seiichi said without any hesitation.

* * *

**OWARI**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**A/N** _again_: WOOOH! I've finished it! I actually started this at 4:45 am and finished at 7:30am! HAHA! This story has been stuck on my mind since yesterday and I've wanted to write it before I forget about it completely :P

I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it! Now I'm off to eat breakfast.

**please REVIEW**!


End file.
